Don't Wanna Break Your Heart
by petrovic
Summary: - Eu acho então, que essa é a história de amor e paixão entre dois melhores amigos. - eu disse enquanto acariciava seus cachos. - Eu faria tudo novamente, Bella, pra te ter em meus braços. /EDWARD. -Bella&Edward.


_CAPÍTULO UM._

KIDS

Caminhão de mudança – Forks WC. (1995)

2:26 pm.

POV BELLA

Que estranho lugar eu estava indo morar.  
Aqui é muito verde. Bom... Eu gosto de verde, mas tudo isso me assusta, sabe? Mamãe disse que seria tipo uma longa e cansativa férias de inverno. Ela me disse que odiava Forks. Mas eu não sabia se eu podia odiar um lugar onde eu nem conhecia ainda, sabe?

Papai nos fez mudar para cá porque fora promovido. Mas minha mamãe odiou esse lugar desde quando meu pai mostrou fotografias daqui lá em Los Angeles, onde morávamos antes. Era uma grande mudança, eu sentia isso. Ainda mais com a minha mãe com aquela cara emburrada no banco da frente do carro. E meu pai dirigia calmamente como sempre. Eu estava quase bem. Pois estava grudada com o meu coelhinho branco. Eu amava o meu coelhinho branco. E eu não deixava ninguém tocar nele. Só mamãe, ás sextas à tarde, quando ela o levava para tomar banho na máquina de lavar, sabe?

Eu olhava agora pela janela, já estava crescida o bastante para conseguir ver o chão da estrada sem precisar sentar em um travesseiro. Eu tinha crescido bastante e a mamãe ainda implicava para eu frequentar aquelas aulas chatas de ballet.

Eu pensava diferente de mamãe, eu era burra. Não tinha o corpo com equilíbrio como todas as meninas do clube da senhora Gubbs. Eu era um desastre.

Abri a janela do meu lado e respirei uma brisa gelada. Eu não via a hora de chegar ao meu quarto novo e escrever no meu diário!

- Bella, querida, chegamos. – mamãe me chocalhava – Levante, pois temos visitas!

Ela saiu correndo do meu quarto e eu podia ouvir vozes estranhas no andar de baixo. E foi aí que me dei por conta que eu estava deitada na minha cama, e fiquei com raiva por mamãe ou papai não terem me acordado logo quando chegamos! Peguei meu ursinho de pelúcia favorito e saí correndo pelo corredor sem nem olhar muito a casa, pois eu iria vislumbrar ela uma vida toda.

Eu descia as escadas rápido demais para meu cérebro captar o que eu estava fazendo, e de repente me veio à tona a pior vertigem que eu já tinha sentido em toda a minha vida! Só teve tempo pra eu sentar na escada mesmo e ainda bem que eu não rolei com o impacto.

-Olha pai, pai! – a voz de um garoto me chamou atenção – A menina tá passando mal. O que ela tem? Eu não vou mais poder brincar com ela? – a última frase soou desapontada.

- Calma, Edward, Isabella é assim mesmo. Ela tem muita vertigem, e ela não aprende que não pode correr desse jeito, né, Isabella Marie? – mamãe veio andando para mim com um tom de autoridade. Aquele que me dava medo porque ela sempre usava os meus dois nomes quando estava muito chateada, e isso não era frequente.

- Ma-mamãe eu queria chegar rápido! – falei a verdade.

- Mas não precisava correr querida. – ela sorriu e me estendeu a mão. A peguei.

Descemos a escada, e foi ali que eu realmente olhei para todos. O que realmente me chamou atenção foi uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos acobreados. Ela tinha lindos olhos cor de mel. Ao seu lado, um homem loiro, e também muito bonito. Ele me olhava com curiosidade. E eu desviei o olhar dele, porque eu acabei ficando com vergonha. Eu odiava pessoas me encarando como se eu fosse uma aberração.

Eu estava descendo o último degrau, quando eu vi alguém vindo correndo em minha direção. Ela era muito rápida, que me assustou. A garota me abraçou forte por um momento, e, depois de me soltar, sorriu largamente.

- Olá! Meu nome é Alice. O seu nome é Bella, né? – Ela esperou eu confirmar, e foi o que eu fiz. – Ahh, eu vejo que seremos graaandes amigas! – ela sorria demais, fiquei um pouco leve em saber que ela queria ser a minha amiga.

- Ah... Oi Alice. É um prazer conhecer você. – sorri.

- O prazer é todo meu! A minha irmã é mais velha, e não gosta mais de brincar comigo! Então eu fico muito feliz de você ter se mudado pra cá, Bella. Meu papis me disse que eu teria uma vizinha, e eu fiquei tãaaaao feliz! Porque sabe... O meu irmãozinho não gosta de brincar de boneca. – ela fez uma cara emburrada. – Você gosta de brincar de boneca?

- Hmm, eu brincava. Mas uma menina roubou todas as minhas bonecas, e eu ia pedir novas pro Papai Noel, esse final de ano... – expliquei.

- Sem problemas! Te empresto algumas até o Papai Noel te dar novas, e aí poderemos brincar juntas! – os olhos dela brilhavam.

- Pois bem, acho que a Alice já conheceu a Bella não é? – disse Charlie.

- Sim, sim, moço! Eu adorei a sua filha! – Alice sorri.

- Olá Bella, eu sou Esme, mãe de Alice, Rosalie e Edward. Seja bem-vinda a Forks, querida. – falou a mulher dos cabelos acobreados e ondulados até os ombros.

- Ahn... Obrigada senhora. – falei sem jeito.

- Oh, por favor, me chame de Esme. – ela sorriu, e ela tinha um sorriso muito bonito, sincero. Senti que eu ia me dar bem aqui.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella. Eu sou Carlisle, pai desses pestinhas. – ele sorriu abertamente em quanto apontava para as três crianças na minha frente. Alice, a mais baixinha, com cabelos compridos e bem comportados com um laço rosa atrás, prendendo parte de seu cabelo. Ao lado, uma menina mais velha, com os cabelos loiros, e um vestido branco de bolinhas pretas. Ela parecia uma princesa. E logo após ela, um garoto, que aparentava a mesma idade que eu tinha, e que Alice também tinha. Ele era bastante bonito. Tinha os cabelos parecidos com os da mãe, acobreados. Mas os olhos eram verdes.

- O prazer é meu, Carlisle. – sorri envergonhada.

- Bom, o que vocês acham de um licor de chocolate? – mamãe ofereceu. – Não reparem a bagunça, ainda temos muito que arrumar... – ela sorriu – Mas, venham, vamos nos sentar na sala e deixar as crianças brincarem um pouco.

Todos foram em direção à sala. Nos só ficamos olhando. Quando todos desapareceram, Rosalie pigarreou e andou para o meu lado.

- Bom, Edward, você trouxe seus carrinhos, né? Então vá brincar sozinho no quintal. Porque ninguém te quer aqui! A gente vai brincar de salão de beleza com a Bella, e você não pode ficar com a gente. – Rosalie olhou para Edward, que assentiu e saiu triste pela parte da frente, Rosalie se virou para mim – Então, Bella. Podemos ir brincar no seu quarto?

- Ahn... Claro...

- Ótimo! – Alice pegou na minha mão e me puxou para cima, com Rosalie logo atrás da gente. Elas davam risinhos de felicidade.

Elas trouxeram toda uma parafenalha de coisas de menina. Porque eu não tinha nada. Elas me pentearam, maquiaram e me vestiram. Eu não gostei de nada, mas no fim entrei na brincadeira e passei batom em Rosalie.

Enquanto Rosalie arrumava Alice. Fui à janela, só para olhar minha rua e vi Edward no quintal, brincando com seus carrinhos, sozinho. Fiquei com peso na consciência, pois é muito ruim brincar sozinho quando se pode brincar com outras crianças...

Sai do quarto e elas nem notaram, estavam muito entretidas. Desci as escadas e passei pela porta, andei pelo gramado até chegar onde ele estava sentado.

- Oi... Posso brincar com você? – perguntei com medo de ele me rejeitar, pois estava com cara de emburrado.

- Pode sim. – Edward disse sem me olhar, concentrado no seu carrinho vermelho.

- Do que você está brincando? – perguntei, pra tentar conversar com ele.

- De carrinho. – me olhou indignado. Que menino arrogante!

- Então tá, se não quer me deixar entrar na brincadeira, eu vou brincar sozinha na caixa de areia!

Sai batendo o pé, com raiva daquele menino. Eu tive pena dele, vim brincar com ele, e ele me trata assim? Não quero mais também!

Sentei na caixa de areia que tinha ali perto de uma árvore e comecei a juntar areia para fazer talvez um castelo... É, um castelo, eu ia fazer um castelo.

- Desculpa, é que nunca ninguém quis brincar comigo... – ele estava de pé na minha frente, falando baixinho. Claramente arrependido.

- Está tudo bem, Edward, só fiquei chateada porque eu vi você sozinho e vim te fazer companhia e você me tratou daquele jeito... – falei a verdade. Porque agora já estava tudo bem.

- Mas então vamos brincar de carrinho na areia? Eu gosto de fazer perseguições, tipo ladrão e polícia, sabe?

- Sei, eu brinco disso com o meu pai. – sorri.

- Ah. Mas você não tem cara de quem brinca de bonecas mesmo.

Rimos juntos da verdade que Edward acabara de falar. E brincamos até escurecer. Quando eu comecei a ficar com medo do escuro, eu falei para ele.

- Edward...

- O que foi Bella? – ele ria no embalo da brincadeira.

- Eu... Estou, estou com medo do escuro. – falei quase sussurrando.

- Não precisa ter medo, Bella. Eu estou aqui. - Edward pegou a minha mão e segurou forte. - Vem, vamos entrar, porque minha mãe já deve estar me procurando. – ele me puxou, deixando os brinquedos de lado e corremos para dentro.

Daquele dia em diante, não tinha um dia que eu ficava longe de Edward.


End file.
